


Symphonia

by Braxdovah



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade, White Wolf
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:40:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23777752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Braxdovah/pseuds/Braxdovah
Summary: A description of Darius Escarra’s haven





	Symphonia

A former warehouse in the dying corner of the district, Συμφωνία (Symfonía) sits quiet but not abandoned by day. The hum of work can be heard gaining in volume shortly after nightfall. The music and lights do not spill into the night in a riot to draw attention. They slither and entice. They say you can get anything you want here no matter how illegal or immoral. Past the first floor, you need to be a member. Past the second and third, you need to know someone that knows someone. Past 4 and 5, rumors abound. There have been whispers of more than 6 floors. No confirmation. --- End of public knowledge 

There are 10. To move between floors, you must descend down a wide spiral staircase. Bouncers only stay near the doors and the stairs.

1 - Open to public. Normal club atmosphere enhanced by the trappings of sin. People that embody the seven deadly sin are working or in the case of sloth on display. Large open warehouse, catwalks, ‘VIP’ areas. A simple cage style door closes the public from the members. - Basic industrial goth setting.

2 - Members only - Drugs flow freely, as does sex. Ghouls wander and scope out the crowd for assets. Based on Dis. Iron chains and ice frosted furnishings. Scantily clad mortals clad in heavy shackles serve drinks and provide visual entertainment. Kept quite cool. The shackles and chains anchor them to a limited area of the room.

3 - Members only - As the 2nd floor, with less pretense. Bronze and distinctly warmer, the lights appear to glow as if made of heated metal. Ghouls/mortal staff are more twisted, ‘devilish’, red and black leather abounds. Heavy doors with key card access/biometric separate 3 from those below. 

Private invitation only membership covers the next 3 floors - NDA/blackmail, blood sample, and blood bonding are used to keep it secure. Silence is still enforced. 

4 - Garden of good and evil - Fog machines pump a heady thick fog on this floor. The lights approximate a full moon. The music here is primal and words are indistinct more chanting than sung. The ‘7 deadly sins’ (revenants and schlata) are clearly heavily altered here in contrast to the ones upstairs. Occasional pure doe-eyed innocents are seen being lured to a variety of sin. The rest of the decor could be described as decadent and middle eastern inspired. Low tables and cushions, a variety of levels to provide dimension. 

5 - At first glance this floor seems a continuation of the one above, low seating and decadence. The gilt here is dizzying, and the artwork demonstrates the fall of the wicked to ruin(or excessive sins in commission). The delicate benches force strict posture or humility in kneeling instead. Incense burns in censers surrounded by mirrors. Screens and sheer curtains only provide the illusion of privacy from the eyes in every painting. The gold painted staff here is completely silent and clad in sheer flowing clothing that blends into the curtains.

6 - 1900’s asylum - Soundproof cells (5 by 5) line walls and a few standalone, fixed and on wheels break up the space. Sloped tile floors, flickering lighting, white and mint colors, not fresh, faded. The cells are anechoic chamber with observation panels via camera and direct. There are screens that show the feed from the cells alternating between them slowly. The seating is formal and there is an oppressive air of quiet though soft sterile piano music plays. 

There is an elevator in one of the locked cells. The keys are limited to very few. A secondary vampire only entrance allows access to the gallery and 

7 - Modern art gallery for Rosette. Displays of her art are along the walls and amoung the floor. All displays are alive though some are more active than others. The deeper into gallery one goes the more blatant it is that no mortal art created these. Wild animal like creations roam or are caged. In the center there is low swing reminiscent of a trapeze. All of the displays are labeled like you would expect art to be. Soft music filters through the room, not overtaking the sounds of agony. 

8 - The music leads to the next floor, an ornate music box with a dancer suspended from the ceiling. You are within the music box. Dancers are precariously oriented amidst the gears one false move from death. The staff can only move as dancers. They have been crafted for perpetual motion. 

9 - Stark white and glass walls arranged in a maze that draws one to the center and gradually becomes dark and shadow filled. All the seating in the secluded pockets appear to be liquid shadow frozen in place along the walls. 

10 - Darius keeps the 10th floor as a private sanctum that few have seen. Here, he has a throne comprised of blackened wood. The receiving area is flanked by devices and tools of torture and prized mortals (ghouls) locked into postures of sin or torment.


End file.
